Magia Mutante 2
by AMMU TEIKOKU YUDAINA
Summary: Bueno... como ya saben, el anime de Umineko y la serie de TMNT, no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores. En fin, en fin... esta es la continuación de Magia Mutante... y no diré mucho o mejor dicho nada diré... todo se tiene sólito que leer.
1. Capítulo 1 (Regreso)

Valla… no he escrito en mi diario en un largo tiempo… ¿Dónde estará? (desordena todo en su habitación y con la misma los acomoda) mmm… ya… aquí estas. Mmm… me pondré a escribir en mi cama… tengo mucha pereza de estar en el escritorio.

Haber… ¿Qué escribiré? Mmm… pues creo que es obvio… empecemos a hacerlo.

La joven chica de 18 años, que estaba en su cama, escribiendo muy entusiasmada. Esta chica, es físicamente: castaño oscuro y claro, depende de la luz de donde está, de una estatura media, no era muy ata para su edad ni muy baja… estaba en un promedio mínimo, delgada y blanca. Vestía, una falda negra corta con un lazo rosa fiucha en la parte de debajo de la falda y en la parte de arriba de la misma con un moño, con una blusa cuello V y con un lazo roja como moño, manga corta y en la blusa marcada la águila dorada del lado derecho, con una pulsera roja con un rubí colgando, llevaba unas calcetonas negras hasta arriba de la rodilla, con el cabello suelto y largo hasta un poco ms debajo de media espalda y con una corona negra, con rubís rojos en esta y atada en su cabeza con una cinta roja, y con unas botas negras hasta la rodilla y con bordes de las mismas rojas. Y con el anillo de líder de la familia Ushiromiya en el dedo medio, sus ojos azules. Y con un nombre muy familiar para todos los Ushiromiya y es: María Ushiromiya.

María: (feliz escribiendo) uuuuuu, ¡hola querido diario! gomene… por no haber escrito en ti hace más de dos… bueno ¿Qué te puedo contar? ¡Así! Bueno… pues yo, ya pase el examen para entrar en la universidad, estudiando mi carrera de psicología, en la prestigiosa universidad con su gran nombre "Ningen no Seishin Eisei no Chushin Teki Kenkyu" (ríe, apenada) o mejor… algo más corto como… N.S.E.C.T.K. Bueno, una universidad muy importante y muy estricta… es muy exigente en las calificaciones, yo entre por mis calificaciones perfectas de 10 y mi buen comportamiento… aunque… me quieren dar un trato especial por ser una Ushiromiya, pero no lo permito. (Sonríe) aparte de mi… también tengo que contar, que mi primo George, se casó hace dos años y ya tiene un hermoso bebe, llamado George Jr. Y que Shannon, está esperando al segundo bebe…dicen que es un varón, pero no es así, sé que será una linda pequeña de cabello castaño oscuro como el de su esposa… así Shannon es su esposa… puffff como si nadie lo supiera, eso era lo que tanto ocultaron por un tiempo… mi boda, George, el siempre siendo el que maneje el dinero siendo el contador de la familia y es excelente en su trabajo, mi primo tiene 26 años y Shannon 21 años y mi pequeño sobrino 1 año y medio. Ahora iré con Jessica, que ya tiene unos 21 años y está estudiando arqueología, por fin pudo salir de esta "horrible isla" como ella dice, aunque en vacaciones viene… jajajaja, su universidad es Sekai no Kakusareta Zaiho no , su verdadera pasión, salir y por fin una carrera que se lo permite y la ama, le encanta más que nada las practicas geológicas que hace… terminara sus estudios en este otoño y planea su boda con Kanon, que ya tiene 21 años igual que ella, el también termino una carrera de ingeniero agrónomo. (Pensativa y sin escribir) ¿Se habrán comida la torta antes del receso? (ríe) me mata su me escuchar decir eso. (Vuelve a escribir) Ahora… el torpe del primo Battler, el… pues… él está estudiando en su último año de su carrera de maestro en la universidad Fukusu o Oshieru Kyoiku-teki Kikan, el termina su estudios en verano y se casa en esa misma época con Beatrice, uuuuu mi maestra ya tiene 22 años, y ella se dedicara al hogar… jajaja hogareña. (Suspira) la última de la familia que falta es Ange, mi pequeña prima, está en su primer año de preparatoria, ella está muy interesada en ser abogada, y está buscando una universidad buena que le ofrezca todo lo que quiere en estudios. (Mira su reloj) ¡Ya es tarde! (escribe en su diario) bueno, diario me despido por este momento, iré a una ciudad algo lejana por unos zapatos… mis días locos… siempre. Jajaja, me despido por este día que es: 26 de abril del 2013 y son las 7:30 am, bueno… adiós y nos veremos la próxima vez.

La chica peli castaña, guardo su diario muy bien, y lo puso bajo muchos seguros mágicos y escudos. Y así salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a buscar el encargo de su prima Ange.

María: (sale de la mansión y se dirige al jardín) bien… ahora me iré a… Nueva York… para conseguir eso que tanto quiere esta niña. (Abre su portal, entra y se cierra el portal).


	2. Capitulo 2 (Zapatos)

Bueno… jajajajaja… se preguntaran ¿Qué pasa ahora? Pues les diré una pista: María, fue a Nueva York a buscar los zapatos de XV de Ange, bueno… pues… jajajaja la pequeña Ange, ya no tan pequeña… cumplirá 15 años y… quiere una quinceañera como la que tuvo María, en la época que vivió en México, por dos años. Pero solo diré eso, por el momento, jijijijiji no diré más, tienen que ver cómo trascurre la historia, o mejor dicho leerlo.

María: (apareciendo en un callejón de Nueva York) uuuuuuu, valla… las (mira su reloj) 6:35 pm… bien, tengo que ir a la boutique Daniela's Fashion, uuuuuuu… (Ríe y empieza a caminar hacia ese lugar).

La Ushiromiya, camino por esas calles hasta llegar a la boutique que debía encontrar.

María: (parada enfrente de ese lugar) este lugar es muy grande, mi prima… encargo los rosa pálido… bien hay que entrar.

Hasta a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando alguien la abre de golpe.

¿?: (Mira hacia adelante y ve a la castaña) hoooo, lo siento… (Se acerca a ella) ¿Te lastime? ¿Estas… bien?

María: (sonríe y se acomoda el cabello) está bien... no, no me lastimaste… (Mira a esa persona) no te… preocupes.

Abril: (la mira) ¿María… Ushiromiya?

María: (voltea, para entrar a la tienda y sonríe) bueno, no te preocupes no me lastimaste, adiós. (Entra a la boutique).

Abril: (la sigue con la mirada) si…, es ella María Ushiromiya… ¿Qué hace aquí? (sonríe) tengo que decírselos a los chicos.

María: (entra y va directo a la recepción) buenas tardes, disculpe… vengo por un encargo de zapatos, color… rosa pálido.

Encargada: (mirándola muy seriamente) buenas tardes señorita, ¿trae con usted la nota del encargo?

María: (la mira seriamente) si, aquí la tengo. (Saca la nota y se la da, sin mucha educación).

Encargada: (mira muy déspota) ok, bien… unos zapatos, color rosa pálido del amazona, del número 4. (Le da la bolsa con la caja dentro) aquí tiene, señorita, que tengo buenas noches.

María: (agarra la bolsa) gracias, señora. (Sale de la boutique).

Al salir de la boutique, ella… suelta un suspiro muy largo y sus pensamientos se empiezan a revolver.

María: (seria) mmm… tengo algo de hambre… iré a comer un tanto de… pizza guiosa. (Sonríe) bien… el restaurante de Murakami-san. ¿Dónde estará? Así… estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de este lugar, (Empieza a caminar).

Abril, volvemos a ella. Ha cambiado su apariencia un tanto… se había dejado el cabello suelto y creció hasta media espalda, su ropa había cambiado a un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, con unos tenis deportivos y una blusa amarilla, con un cinturón que le permitía llevar su tensen, muy bien oculto. Al volver encontrar a María, sabía que sería una gran alegría, para sus amigos tortugas… pero, a la vez una tristeza. Si bien… maría, no estaba molesta con ella, pero igual… ella misma decidió olvidar todo lo relacionado con sus viejos aliados y por eso… se hizo la que no conocía a la peli naranja.

Abril: (corriendo a las alcantarillas) tengo, que decirles… a los chicos que la vi en la ciudad y que hablen… con ella, para que todo se solucione.

La chica de 19 años, llega a las alcantarillas buscando a los chicos que se encontraban en distintas partes de su casa subterránea.

Ella se dirige primero con su novio Donnie, de 18 años de edad… que se encontraba haciendo un experimento con sus cucarachas en un laberinto.

Donnie: (cerca del laberinto) vamos, mis pequeños… tienen que llegar a la a la meta y recibirán un trozo podrido de carne.

Abril: (sobresaltada) ¡DONNIE!

Donnie, se asusta al escuchar que abril, lo llamaba. No porque ella lo llamara, sino porque estaba muy concentrado y el ruido lo sorprendió e hizo que aventara el laberinto sin querer.

Donnie, había cambiado un poco, primero estaba un poco más alto, tenía una cicatriz en el brazo derecho. Bueno si no mucho cambio jajajaja… sigo…

Abril: (apenada) Donnie… cariño… ¿estás bien?

Donnie: (voltea y la ve) si… sí, estoy bien… (Se agacha para buscar a sus cucarachas) y ¿ustedes están bien? (las recoge).

Abril: (se acerca a Donnie y mira a las cucarachas) lo siento, pequeñines… jijijiji. (Sonríe)

Donnie: (ríe y las mete en su jaula) ¿Qué pasa? Mi linda abril. (Recoge el laberinto y lo pone en su lugar).

Abril: (sonriendo) María Ushiromiya… está aquí en Nueva York.

Donnie: (sorprendido) ¡¿QUE?! (Deja caer el laberinto).

Abril: (lo mira) si… esta información te sorprendió a ti… tan solo me imagino a tus hermanos. (Se pone seria).


	3. Capitulo 3 (Cerca)

Donnie: (serio) no les digas nada… no sé qué reacciones tengan.

Abril: (seria) pues serian lo que ellos mismos provocaron por su tonta actitud… (Se recarga en la pared) pero… tienes razón, mejor esto en secreto.

Donnie: (suspira y se acerca a ella) mi amor, no te preocupes por eso…

Abril: (lo mira) Donnie… ellos eran nuestros amigos… y la verdad… aun fue poco tiempo, los extraño…

Donnie: (se acomoda a su lado) lose… nos la pasábamos bien todos y nunca había visto a mis hermanos tan felices como esos días.

Abril: (abraza a su novio) ya es tarde… no hay que olvidar que iremos a cenar a el restaurante de Murakami-san. Ya son las 7:30… vamos… por los demás.

Donnie: (la besa) si mi amor, vamos… será divertido (sale de su laboratorio)

Abril: (camina a la puerta y se queda parada) espero, que se haya ido ya de Nueva York.

-En el restaurante de Murakami-

María: (sentada enfrente de la barra) huele tan bien. Cocina tan bien Murakami-san.

Murakami: (cocinando) gracias, jovencita. Pronto estará terminada su orden de pizza guiosa.

María: (sonriendo y jugando con su silla giratoria) usted es un genio de la cocina… uuuuuu, aunque usted cocine comida oriental, me encanta la pizza guiosa, no se consigue en ningún lado… más que aquí.

Murakami: (cocinando) gracias, señorita.

María, se queda pensando un rato y mira hacia una mesa que estaba en la esquina derecha del local, recordó el primer día que fue con Beatrice y Abril… sin duda no solo ese lugar si no la ciudad entera le traía recuerdos hermosos y dolorosos a la vez, pero no los quiso mostrar en el exterior y solo se puso a tararear una canción mientras esperaba la comida.

-por las calles de Nueva York-

Abril: (caminando tranquil) vamos chicos, no se demoren ya pronto serán las 8.

Raph: (escondiéndose sigilosamente) sabes muy bien Abril, que debemos ocultarnos.

Abril: (suspira) lose, en fin ya vamos a llegar.

-en el restaurant de Murakami-

Murakami: (dándole una bolsa) aquí tiene su orden.

María: (toma la bolsa) gracias Murakami-san.

Murakami: María-chan, ¿dime qué hora es? Por favor.

María: (saca el celular) son las 8:00 pm. (Vuelve a ver la hora) ¡No puede ser tan tarde!…(se levanta se la silla) gracias Murakami-san, aquí está el dinero… me tengo que ir… ya es tarde… (Está por salir y se regresa a la barra) Murakami-san… ¿Dónde está la estatua de la libertad?

Murakami, le da la dirección y sale en ese momento disparada, pero al salir por la puerta choca contra alguien y solo pidió una disculpa mientras corría a su meta.

Sin saber quién era esa persona con la que se había tropezado, esa persona se supo quién era ella y no solo eso, si no que la acompañaban más seres y aunque no la reconocieron del todo, sabían que la habían visto antes.

Abril: (mirando hacia donde se fue la peli castaña) estabas aquí…

Donnie: (se acerca a ella) ¿estás bien?

Abril: (lo mira) si… Donnie… era ella, estuvo aquí.

Donnie, entiende muy bien lo que si novia, decía… pero no querían que digieran nada de que estaba en esa ciudad.

Mikey: ¿estás bien, abril? Sea quien sea… si te doy un empujón.

Leo: (serio) por lo que se ve llevaba prisa.

Raph: (abriendo la puerta) mejor así, no habría personas que nos vieran con malos ojos, por ser mutantes.

Abril: (mirándolos) si tienen razón. (Pensamiento: si tan solo supieran de verdad quien era ella, sé que saldrían corriendo a su encuentro… sobre todo Leo y Mikey) (Entra).

Mikey: (sonriendo) ¡hola Murakami-san!

Leo: (saludando) buenas noches, Murakami-san.

Raph: (sentándose) hola.

Donnie: ¿Cómo estás? Murakami-san.

Abril: (sonriendo) ¿Qué platillo tan rico nos cocinaras hoy?

Murakami: (sonriendo) algo mis amigos tortugas. He estado bien y ¿ustedes? Y… será un nuevo platillo que estoy perfeccionando, me gustaría que lo probaran y me dieran su opinión.

Mikey: (sentándose) si, Murakami. Me encantaría probar algo nuevo.

Murakami: (sonriendo) que bueno que acepten, ayudarme. Le iba a decía a su amiga, pero se tuvo que ir antes de que le pudiera decir algo.

Leo: (sorprendido) ¿amiga? ¿Cuál amiga? Murakami-san.

Murakami: (cocinando) pues la pequeña María-chan. Estuvo aquí… de hecho salió hace poco, debieron haberla visto salir.

Mikey y Leo, estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que Murakami había dicho, sus corazones se empezaron a acelerar y no podían controlar el impulso de salir tras ella.

Donnie y abril, no están tan sorprendidos, sabían que ella estaba aquí, pero estaban sin decir nada ya que Murakami lo dijo y sin saber nada de lo pasado.

Raph, estaba… sorprendido, pero que estuviera solo ella, no le importaba del todo, el solo quería saber de la chica pelirroja que entro y nunca se pudo ir de su corazón.

Leo: (desesperado) ¡¿A dónde se fue!? Dímelo, Murakami.

Donnie: (tratando de relajar a Leo) hermano, tranquilo… deja que Murakami-san te diga.

Mikey: (serio) cállate Donnie y Murakami-san, responde… por favor.

Murakami: (desconcertado por el cambio de actitud de las tortugas) solo me pidió la dirección de la estatua de la libertad, dijo que iba tarde para algo.

Las dos tortugas de cinta naranja y azul, salieron rápidamente del local para dirigirse a donde el dueño del restaurant les había dicho. Raph, Donnie y Abril, se fueron tras ellos.

Abril: (antes de salir) discúlpanos Murakami-san… luego regresaremos para por favor sus nuevos platillos.

Murakami: (serio) está bien… (Sonríe) vallan por sus amigos, vuélvanlos a tener con ustedes.

Abril: (sonríe) claro Murakami, eso trataremos.


	4. capitulo 4 (Estatua)

-en un edificio frente a la estatua de la libertad-

María: (llegando agitada) uuuuu, he llegado…

Ange: (sonríe) valla… prima, que bueno… sabes no me gusta estar sola en esta ciudad.

María: (la mira y se sienta a su lado) lose, y ¿Dónde están los chicos?

Ange: (suspira) como tu traerías la comida, ellos decidieron traer unos refrescos… mmm… ¿vamos a almorzar pizza?

María: (ríe) pues, allá es almuerzo… acá es cena y está muy rica… no te dejes engañar por su nombre.

Ange: (sonríe) eres buena para buscar algún agujero en cualquier oración.

María: (suspira y mira al cielo) pues claro ya tengo 18 años… he tenido que madurar mucho en mi magia y en mi forma de pensar.

Ange: (seria) ¿te trae recuerdos esta ciudad?

María: (con mirada dulce) algunos buenos otros malos… en fin, en fin… (Le da su paquete a Ange) aquí tienes tus zapatos soñados

Ange: (toma el paquete) gracias prima María.

La pelirroja, abre su caja muy emocionada y ve lo había estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Ella, había cambiado de ser una niña con 12 años, ahora en un mes cumpliría 15 años, había cambiado mucho en su apariencia: su cabello era más largo y estaba atado en dos medias coletas pequeñas sujetados con los adornos de cabello rosa que le había regalado su hermano mayor y lo demás de su cabello suelto, su ropa era abajo una blusa blanca, y arriba de eso un saco femenino color negro de manga larga, con botones de a par tres de cada lado, con un moño negro lila y un cinturón algo grueso en su cintura, con una banda sujeta a su brazo que es el símbolo Ushiromiya y una falda blanca muy corta y unas calcetonas negras con unos zapatos colegiales.

Ange: (seria) sin importar que… no los reconoceremos como algo de nosotros ¿verdad?

María: (seria) exacto, ellos ya no existen para nosotras.

Ange: (suspira y sonríe) eso me llena de alivio, la verdad… no me quisiera cruzar con "esos seres".

María: (ríe y recuerda su encuentro con abril) ni yo…

-cerca de la estatua de la libertad-

Tanto Mikey como Leo, iban rápidamente a llegar a la gran estatua. Ambos como deseaban volverla a ver, aunque en ese momento no pensaban en la estupidez que cometieron hace ya casi 3 años.

Leo: (corriendo lo más rápido que puede) (pensamiento: María, estas aquí otra vez, no sé por qué estés aquí y no me importa, quiero poder verte y quiero abrazarte… este impulso no lo puedo controlar por más tiempo… en verdad… te extrañe…).

Mikey: (corriendo cuanto le permiten sus piernas) (pensamiento: tú, aquí otra vez… es lo mejor, en verdad quiero verte y darte un abrazo… si me permitieras darte un beso en la mejilla, sería el mutante más feliz de la tierra).

Las otras dos tortugas y abril, iban siguiéndolos, ellos también querían volver a ver a su amiga, aunque Raph prefería ver a otra chica, pero igual… si María estaba aquí Ange, no debería estar tan lejos.

Donnie: (suspira mientras corre) como son las cosas ¿verdad abril?

Abril: (lo mira mientras corre) lose… no queríamos decírselos por que actuarían así, pero bueno… no debimos ocultarlo.

Raph: (deteniéndolos a ambos) ¿desde cuándo lo sabían?

Abril: (lo mira) me tropecé con ella hace unas horas al entrar a una tienda.

Donnie: (mira a su hermano) le dije que mejor no decirles a ustedes, nada aun… ya ves cómo se pusieron Leo y Mikey y si por alguna razón Ange estuviera aquí, tu harías lo mismo.

Raph, se quedó callado, sabía que ellos habían acertado en todo lo que había dicho.

Abril: (seria) además… ¿creen realmente que ellas perdonen lo que hicieron?

Raph, no respondió y siguió corriendo para donde iban sus otros hermanos, igual abril y Donnie, lo hicieron.

-frente a la estatua-

María: (recostada en el techo de donde estaban) aaaaaa la noche está súper estrellada… es cómodo volver al pasado ¿no crees?

Ange: (ríe y acosada igual) lo dices… porque de donde somos, ayer fue hoy y volvemos a vivir el mismo día del año.

María: (sonríe y ríe) cierto, cierto… es muy divertido y a la vez, si no lo entienden les explota la cabeza.

Ange: (se estira) ya tengo hambre… están tardando mucho…

María: (la mira) ¿ya tienes todo para tu fiesta?

Ange: (pensado) pues sí, ya los preparativos están listos… en un mes y ya… se llevara a cabo… los chambelanes y las damas…, comida, vestido, zapatos, tocado… todo, si todo…

María: (se sienta y la mira pícaramente) y entonces… ¿ya me puedes decir quien es tu chambean principal?

Ange: (sonrojada) bueno… no, aun no… Hasta los ensayos.

María: (la mira haciendo pucheros) uuuuuuuu, no es justo.

Ange: (ríe) jajajaja, mira tu cara… estas, toda enojada.

María: (ríe también) jajaja si tienes… (Se sorprende) alguien se acerca... ¿lo puedes sentir?

Ange: (se incorpora) no es alguien, son dos presencias.

María: (se levanta) están muy cerca…

Ambas chicas, estaban volteadas viendo la estatua.

María: (sin voltear) no crean que nos han sorprendido.

Ange: (sonriendo) ustedes deben saber perfectamente que es imposible sorprendernos de esa forma. Par de tontos.

¿?: (Acercándose a ellas) en verdad… eso lo sabemos muy bien.

¿?: (Acercándose) hola, María-chan. ¿Cómo estás?

* * *

primero que nada... ¡HOLA! jijiji, ¿me extrañaron? jajajaja o mejor dicho ¿extrañaron la historia? jijijijiji... creo que me referiré a todos como terrones de azúcar. jajaja si... soy algo cursi... es un lado mio... bueno, bueno... diré algo. gracias por seguir mi fanfic... se los agradezco. y bueno un adelanto de lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo y es: "tengamos una pelea", "jajaja te he ganado otra vez, soy la mejor", "auch... bájate de mi, me duele esto", "bajaron la guardia y eso no es algo de ustedes", "¿estas... sangrando?", ¿de donde salio eso?...

jajajaja bueno... ese es mi gran adelanto. jajajaja disfruten y sigan leyendo. los quiero mis terrones de azúcar.


	5. Capitulo 5 (Pelea Amistosa)

María: (voltea sonriendo) hola, Sakutaro… pues bien, (enseña la bolsa con la pizza guisa) tengo la comida.

Sakutaro: (mostrando la bolsa con refresco) y nosotros traemos las bebidas. Vamos a almorzar… o cenar… o lo que sea.

Ange: (sentándose) siiiii, pasen las bebidas y la comida… tengo mucha hambre.

Sakutaro: (a punto de entregar las bebidas a las chicas) aquí tienen…

Juuza: (impidiendo que el chico se las de) no, no Sakutaro… no se los des… ella nos llamó par de tontos y… (Fingir llorar) eso me hirió en el corazón.

Ange: (suspira molesta) no seas tan dramático.

Juuza: (molesto) como sea no le vamos a dar las bebidas… al menos que…

María: (mirándolo desafiante) ¿amenos qué?

Sakutaro: (sonriendo) al menos que peleen contra nosotros.

Ange: (sonriendo y poniéndose en guardia) perfecto, claro que sí. No niego la oportunidad de una muy buena pelea.

Juuza: (arremangándose sus mangas) muy bien… jajaja, veamos qué equipo es el mejor.

María: (quitándose la pequeña katana que llevaba en su cuello) bien… por lo que veo, será una pelea mano a mano, sin magia… genial (convierte su pequeña katana en una normal).

Ange: (sonriendo) Maria-onechan, iré contra Juuza.

María: (apuntando a Sakutaro) yo iré contra él.

Y así, los cuatro empezaron a pelear de una forma amistosa y sin conectar los golpes. María contra Sakutaro, ella lo atacaba con su katana y el bloqueaba cada ataque, Ange y Juuza, peleaban de forma de defensa, ella practicaba con Juuza, las patadas, esquivos y puñetazos que había aprendido de su maestro personal, hay presente y Juuza, solo dejaba que ella tratara de darle un golpe, pero obvio los esquivaba.

Los dos chicos, en cierta forma eran conocidos de los Ushiromiya desde hace muchos años. Bueno… empezare con decirles como son: Sakutaro, él es el mejor amigo de María, desde que tenían ambos 9 años, él es un chico alto, de tez blanca, de cabellos rubios de enfrente y naranjas de atrás, con unas orejas de león de afuera naranja y dentro rubio, ojos rojos, delgado pero posee musculatura. Su ropa es: lleva una bufanda roja en su cuello, sin importar que época sea, siempre la usa, regalo de su mejor amiga Ushiromiya, esta bufanda tiene un broche del color de una bandera y debajo de ella una cruz, lleva una camiseta negra debajo de su chaqueta, que tiene arriba color amarillo, abajo blanco y en los puños naranja, lleva un cinto rojo y un pantalón caqui con zapatos tipo bota color café, de su chaqueta sale un lazo que figura a la cola de un león. El es muy bueno en combates y defenzas

Juuza, es de apariencia, un chico alto, esbelto, de cabello plateado que le cae en un ojo como fleco y tapando este, sus ojos son azules zafiro. El siempre usa ropa de color negro, lleva una tipo gorra negra y debajo de esta una bandana roja en su cabeza, lleva una camisa negra con rayas blancas, lleva también arriba de la camisa un chaleco negro que se deja ver muy fácilmente y una chaqueta negra arriba de esto, con unos guantes negros de cuero, en su chaqueta como tipo de botón, lleva una cruz que se gancha. Pantalones negros y con una cadena que sale de su bolsillo delantero hasta el trasero, lleva unas botas toscas negras. Su relación con los Ushiromiya, es que a los 13 años de edad de él, María y Sakutaro, se conocieron en una de las fiestas de la familia Ushiromiya. Si ellos tres son de la misma edad, tiene 18 años y la familia de Juuza es Amakusa, una familia completa que se dedica a ser guardaespaldas, en se convirtió con el tiempo de amistad de los Ushiromiya en el guardaespaldas de Ange y su mejor amigo desde que ella tiene 13 años él se convirtió en eso. Él siempre ha practicado defensa personal y el arte pleno del combate, también le enseña a Ange defensa y la entrena cada vez que se pueda.

Los cuatro seguían luchando amigablemente, las chicas tenían una buena ventaja, los tenían a ellos en un aprieto.

María: (derribando a Sakutaro) ¿Qué tal? Siempre soy perfecta en esto. 8sonrie)

Sakutaro: (mirándola) está bien, tú sí que eres buena para esto.

María: (sonriendo) por supuesto que sí. Además tú también eres bueno peleando, obvio no puedo esperar menos de mi… (Es interrumpida).

Ange: (sobre Juuza, haciéndole una llave) ¡mira! Maria-onechan, tengo bien controlado a mi maestro. (Diciendo esto en tono de burla)

Juuza: (molesto) aaaaahhh… bien, ya bájate de mí… ¿si sabes que duele esto?

Ange: (sonriendo) ¿así? Pues no me duele a mí.

María: (mirándola) ya Ange-chan, deja al pobre de Juuza, sabes que solo es de…

Sakutaro, la derriba ahora y utiliza la katana contra ella.

Sakutaro: (mirándola) y eso pasa, si bajas la guardia.

Ange, sorprendida y bajando la guardia. Esto fue lo que hizo que Juuza, tuviera la oportunidad de acorarla y tenerla indefensa ante él.

Juuza: (sonriendo) ahora, las cosas están al revés.

Sakutaro: (mirándolos) jejejeje, bueno ustedes bajaron la guardia, así son las reglas. Me sorprende que pasara esto.

Juuza: (con una sonrisa triunfante) creo que nosotros comeremos primero y ustedes miraran.

María: (mirando a ambos) no se saldrán con la suya.

Juuza: (riendo) pues, creo que si lo… (Es interrumpido de golpe por un dolor).

* * *

Uuuuuu gracias por seguir mi historia y bueno el pequeño adelante seguirá: "¿quienes son ellos?", "juuza, cállate", "ahora entiendo muy bien quienes son", "¿por que no responden a sus preguntas?", "si te le acercas a ange, te coartare en pedazos", "maría... yo... te quiero, por favor recuerdame".

jajajaja un pequeño adelante y ahora... diré... 5 reviews y le sigo... si no... pues... se quedaran con la duda del siguiente episodio.

bueno me despido por este capitulo, nos vemos hasta que se junten los 5 reviews en este capitulo, adiós mis terrones de azúcar y sigan leyendo.


	6. Capitulo 6 (Pelea Amorosa 1)

En ese momento, una shuriken lastima la mano de Sakutaro que sostenía la katana, lo que provoca que la tire y le sangre.

Ange: (mira a sus dos amigos) ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!

María, voltea a la dirección donde vinieron esas shurinken. Y al ver de quienes se trataban, solo pensó: ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Leo: (corriendo hacia María) ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estas herida?

Mikey: (yendo con la peli castaña) ¡María! ¿Él no te hizo nada? ¿Verdad?

María, solo los miraba de una forma fría y sin reflejar ningún sentimiento.

Sakutaro: (mirando a las tortugas) ¿Qué es esto? María-chan, Ange-chan. El juego era sin magia.

Leo y Mikey, ven a ese chico y se van contra el para pelear, pero alguien se interpuso entre ellos y su objetivo.

María: (molesta mirándolos) Sakutaro, estos seres no son invocaciones nuestras. ¿Verdad Ange?

Ange: (seria y ayudando a Juuza) así es. No sabemos de dónde vinieron ellos.

Juuza: (mirándolos y sonriendo) bueno… tal vez pensaron que realmente estábamos luchando, tranquilos amigos verdes, no les haríamos daño a estas dos niñas. Las queremos muchos, solo jugábamos.

Mikey: (confundido) ¿jugaban?

Leo: (mirando a su amada) María… si solo jugaban ¿Por qué estaba con tu katana y apuntándote?

María, no contestaba a esa pregunta, estaba seria y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Esto lo noto Sakutaro y le parecía muy extraño viniendo de la bruja más expresiva de todas las que conoce. Pero pronto entendió, quienes eran ellos. Entre María y Sakutaro nunca han existido secretos y rápido capto, el ¿Por qué?

Juuza: (mirando confundido) ¿eee? ¿Qué pasa? Mari-chan… ¿Por qué no contestas la pregunta, de ese chico tortuga?

María, mira a su amigo de cabello plateado y no dice nada.

Sakutaro: (serio) Juuza, mejor no digas nada.

Juuza: (mirándolos) estoy confundido.

Ange: (mirándolo seriamente) Juuza, cállate y mejor solo recuerda lo que te dijimos.

Juuza: (sonriendo) ¿de qué cosa?

María: (desesperada) me has dejado de piedra… ¡Juuza! ¿Cómo puedes olvidar eso?

Ange: (lo agarra de la camisa y lo acerca a ella) ¡lo que te dijimos de unos x seres que te contamos hace tiempo!

Juuza: (hace memoria) ¡HO! ¿Son ellos? Bien, entonces te defenderé.

Ange: (sonríe) gracias Juuza.

En ese momento, aparece Raph y al ver como estaba de cerca Ange de Juuza, sintió una gran furia de que ese chico de cabello plateado, la tuviera tan cerca y se fue contra él, tirándolo y dándole golpes, aunque Juuza no tardó mucho en defenderse y le respondió todo los golpes dados por esa tortuga. Raph, estaba muy molesto y no daba su brazo a torcer con ese chico, quería matarlo y no le importaba nada y Juuza, no era un chico que dejara una buena pelea y llegaba a las últimas consecuencias.

María: (mirándolos) Sakutaro, esto acabara mal.

Sakutaro: (mirándola) ¿quieres que los detenga?

María: (seria) no, esto no nos corresponde a nosotros.

Ange, se estaba preocupando mucho por Juuza y Raph. Aunque diga lo que diga, sentía algo por Raph, pero no con la misma intensidad…

Leo: (ve que Raph está en dificultades) Mikey, vamos ayudar a Raph.

Mikey: (con sus nunchakus) si, vamos.

María y Sakutaro se interponen.

Sakutaro: esa es una pelea entre ese chico tortuga y Juuza, no se interpongan.

Leo: (molesto y le apunta con su katana) si piensas que te haremos caso estas muy equivocado.

Mikey: (molesto) correcto hermano.

Ambos chicos tortuga, se van directo para la pelea de los dos rivales.

María: (seria) Sakutaro…

El rubio, al escuchar su nombre… se formó una gran barrera frente a ellos, haciendo que las dos tortugas no pudieran atravesar y dándoles una descarga eléctrica al intentar entrar.

María, los miraba a ambos por encima del hombre, son mostrar ningún sentimiento.

Mikey: (mirando la barrera) ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¡Queremos ayudar a nuestro hermano!

Leo: (dándole un tajo a la barrera y siendo electrocutado) ¡AY! ¡Ya María, déjanos pasar!

Sakutaro: (mirándolos) es una pelea entre esos dos, no se metan.

Tanto como Raph y Juuza, tenían sangre saliendo de sus bocas y heridas de sus cuerpos, Raph estaba ya muy arto y le dio un golpe con sus sais, en un punto v tal a Juuza. Ange había quedado en estado de shock, por verlos pelear… quería hablar y detenerlos pero… no sabía a quién detener.

Juuza: (sonríe y escupe sangre) bien, esto no ha sido muy justo, tú con tus armas y yo sin nada. Creo que esto las pondrá parejas. (Juuza, saca su arma de fuego que siempre carga y lo apunta a Raph).

María: (mirando a lo que está haciendo Juuza) oye… pelos necios… no hagas eso. No vale la pena.

Juuza: (mirándola) vallas, eres una aguafiestas, mi querida María-san. (Guarda su arma).

Sakutaro, rompe la barrera y deja pasar a las demás tortugas. Momento llegan Donnie y Abril, y ven la escena… a un Raph lastimado, dos chicos nuevos, Leo y Mikey, confundidos y dos viejas amigas, sin una expresión dulce y gentil como antes.

* * *

UUUUUUU... BUENO... JAJAJAJAJA ME TARDE POR QUE ESPERE LOS 5 REVIEWS... PERO NUNCA LLEGARON, NAAAAA NI MODO LA VIDA SIGUE. SEGUIRÉ POR QUE AUNQUE SOLO HALLA UNA PERSONA LEYENDO MI FIC, SEGUIRÉ POR ESA ÚNICA PERSONA. PERO SE QUE HAY MAS PERSONAS QUE LO SIGUEN Y L S MEGA A PRECIOSO, ME HACEN SENTIR MUY FELIZ. EN FIN... NO ME PONDRÉ SENTIMENTAL, SOLO AGRADECERÉ Y... QUE HALLAN TENIDO UN FELIZ REGRESO A CLASES... DESPUÉS DE LA SEMANA SANTA.

ME DESPIDO POR ESTE CAPI, NOS LEEREMOS DESPUÉS MIS TERRONES DE AZÚCAR.


	7. Capitulo 7 (Desprecio)

María: (mira a Raph) Juuza, creo que te has excedido un poco.

Juuza: (ríe) jajajaja, puede que sí. Pero sabes que no dejare que le pongan un dedo encima a Ange-chan.

María: (sonríe) eso me alegra escuchar.

Ange: (se acerca a Juuza y lo abraza) gracias.

Raph, al ver eso sintió como su corazón se quebró y sus ojos se sentían más húmedos que de costumbres.

María: (le da un beso en la mejilla a Sakutaro) y tú, gracias por entenderlo todo y ayudarme.

Sakutaro: (sonríe) de nada, es mi deber hacerlo.

Leo y Mikey, vieron eso y el menor, sintió un golpe horrible en su corazón y con una gran furia, el mayor miro eso y solo atino a voltear su rostro y no dejarlo ver.

María: (sonríe sus amigos) bueno… vamos a la mansión, nos han de estar esperando. Han de estar muriendo de hambre.

Ange: (sonríe) siiii, tengo mucha hambre.

Abril: (las ve y se acerca a ellas) ¿María? ¿Ange?

Ambas chicas, voltean a verla, la peli naranja, pensaba que también iba a ser ignorada, pero…

Ange: (le da un abrazo) ¡hola abril O'Neil! Hace mucho que no sabía de ti.

María: (le saluda) hola, jajajaja bueno yo tuve un encuentro tropezoso contigo hoy. (La mira) ¡hooo! Tú cabello creció mucho y es hermoso.

Abril: (sonríe aliviada) ¿Cómo han estado?

Ange: (sonriendo) muy bien, aquí pasándola genial y con nuestros amigos. Juuza y Sakutaro.

Ambos chicos, sonríen y saludan a la peli naranja.

Donnie: (se acerca y saluda a sus viejas amigas) hola… amigas.

Ambas chicas solo lo mirando muy condescendientes y no devolvieron saludo alguno.

Se hizo un silencio incomodó. Aunque tres chicos deseaban ir y abrazarlas a las dos Ushiromiya… contuvieron eso y más cosas que querían decir y hacer.

María: (suspira) buen, hasta luego abril-san. Luego nos veremos. Adiós.

La peli castaña, abre un portal, para regresar a su hogar. Empezaron a entrar y cuando la misma creadora del portal entraría, alguien le agarro el brazo.

Mikey: (agarrando el brazo de ella) María, por favor… no te quiero perder de nuevo.

María, se molestó por ser tocada por él y le arrebata su brazo y entra rápido al portal, con esto ella cierra el portal.

Abril, mira a sus tres amigos, con caras de tristeza, enfado y culpa.

Donnie: (trata de acercarse a ellos) hermanos… vamos a casa. Será lo mejor por…

Donnie, no había terminado de hablar cuando sus tres hermanos, se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones, no tenían ganas de hablar, de cómo estaba su corazón en ese momento.

Abril: (suspira) pobres de ellos, en verdad… ellas los odian.

Donnie: (la mira) ¿Por qué a ti, si te saludaron? Y hasta estaban felices.

Abril: (lo mira) es porque yo no estuve ahí cuando dijeron esa estupidez ustedes.

Donnie: (confundido) ¿a qué te refieres?

Abril: (suspira) cuando pasaron unos meses, hable con Jessica en persona. Y me conto varias cosas, mas nunca les dije. No serviría de nada hablar de ello. En pocas palabras, ustedes arruinaron una amistad así.

Donnie: (molesto) ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Abril: (lo mira) por que no serviría de nada. Como dije, lo arruinaron. ¿Qué importaba si decía algo o no? María y Ange, no perdonaría a ninguno de ustedes, por abandonarlos. Incluso Battler y George, están molestos, Jessica igual, pero… solo con ustedes, con Splinter y conmigo no lo están. No los pueden culpar a ellos de nada y tampoco lo hagas conmigo (Molesta).

Donnie: (la mira) tienes razón abril, nos lo buscamos y aunque a mí sea el que menos le duela esto. Me da tristeza solo por mis hermanos se han ido a ¿Quién sabe dónde y temo que hagan algo estúpido?

Abril: (suspira y ve a la dirección que se fue Raph) no pueden hacer nada al respecto, y la tristeza que tienen se la tienen bien merecida. Aunque acepto que también me duele lo que les pasa.

La pareja de novios, se va a la guarida subterránea, a esperar a sus hermanos y que se desahoguen como mejor quieran.

En el camino donde se fue Raph, para el sur era la dirección correcta, él estaba destruyendo todo en el tejado donde estaba.

Raph: (golpeando) ¡¿Por qué, tuvo que estar ese estúpido con ella?! Y para todo esto ¡¿Quién es ese idiota?!

Raph, había cambiado desde su edad de 15 años. Ahora con 18, se había vuelto más alto y con más musculatura corporal, tenía su plastrón con algunas rupturas en él, más de las que tenía antes, sus ojos, habían cambiado de ese brillo verde que tenían, a un verde más opaco.

La tortuga de cinta roja, estaba muy enfurecido, por como Ange lo había tratado hace poco, por Juuza que se notaba que ella apreciaba mucho, el recordó el momento de hace poco que ella abrazo a ese peli plateado y a él ni en ningún momento le hizo caso. Incluso cuando podrían haberlo matado, ella no dijo nada, si no tuvo que ser María la que intercediera por él.

Raph, seguía aún golpeando y destruyendo todo lo que se le encontrara, hasta destruyo un aire acondicionado, poco le importo si era de alguien o no. Estaba cansado de tantos golpes que había dado y por la pelea, solo seguía por la furia que sentía, pero su cuerpo pronto fue dominado por el dolor que su corazón sentía y dio un último golpea al aire y se dejó caer de rodillas y bajo sus brazos, dejando caer sus armas y mirando al cielo, dejo salir sus lágrimas. Ese duro, pero a la vez gentil corazón, ya estaba por completo roto. Si bien, antes tenía la esperanza de verla y que sintiera algo por él, ahora sabia la perdió para toda la vida.

El clima se tornaba gris, bueno era de noche y se supone oscuro y estrellado estaba, pero las nubes habían tomado posesión del cielo de Nueva York y poco a poco las gotas de lluvia caían y dejaban su marca humedad de presencia.

Raph, estaba mojado y le parecía estar eso bien, lloraba y siendo el rudo de sus hermanos, n querían que se distinguiera eso.

Del lado norte, se encontraba Mikey, llorando abrazando sus piernas y solo decía en susurros: te amo… te amo mucho… por favor… regresa… te amo.

Mikey, sí que había crecido ya no era el mismo chico de 15 años del pasado, su físico había cambiado, era casi del alto de Donnie, dejando por un centímetro a Raph. Se volvió más fuerte y mucho más ágil, ya había dejado de ser el "tonto y débil" de sus hermanos, como antes le decían, aún conservaba su alegra infantil, pero solo fingía cuando eso pasaba. Para él hace tres años, había perdido un motivo importante para sonreír. No tenía cicatrices, solo marcas en su caparazón.

La joven tortuga, estaba en esa posición llorando desde que llego a esa azotea, la lluvia lo cubría por completo, pero le da exactamente igual. Seguía llorando y susurrando esas palabras una y otra vez. Sus pensamientos eran asaltados por las imágenes de María y el, divirtiéndose en aquellos días. Y cuando el último recuerdo se manifestó, fue cuando la abrazo y le dijo sus sentimientos. Dio un grito al cielo.

Mikey: (llorando, gritando y mirando al cielo) ¡TE AMO! Te amo mucho… ¡te quiero aquí conmigo! ¡Te quiero abrazar, sentirte y saber que me amas! Pero ahora… me odias… perdóname… ¡perdóname por favor!

Por último, en el lado oeste, el líder de sus hermanos, estaba parado, mirando el firmamento, a la orilla de una azotea. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la llovía y marcado con la tristeza de ese momento de verla otra vez.

Leo, alcanzo una mejor altura con el paso del tiempo. Se había vuelto más frio y calculador de como era antes. Su caparazón y plastrón, habían sido marcados por varias peleas, tenía una cicatriz en su pierna izquierda.

El, estaba solo con la lluvia corriendo por su cuerpo, mirando ese cielo negro y nublado, así como estaba su corazón. Pensaba en ella y recordaba buenos momentos, pero luego recordó el momento que deshizo la alianza y el momento de verla y darle un beso a ese hombre rubio. Cuando recordó eso, apretó su puño y mordió su labio inferior. No decía ninguna palabra, pero sus gesticulaciones lo decían todo. Toco su pecho y de sus ojos salieron unas lágrimas, saladas que rápidamente se confundieron con la lluvia.

* * *

POR FAVOR... NO VALLAN A LLORAR... BUENO, SI LLORAN... SOLO UN POQUITO. UUUUU SEGUIRÉ Y BUENO... TAL VEZ VUELVA A TARDAR, POR QUE YA EMPIEZO NUEVO CUATRI EN MAYO Y... TAMBIÉN ANDO CON OTROS FIC'S EN PROCESO Y UNA HISTORIA PERSONAL Y UNOS DIBUJOS... BUUUUU... ME PONGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER, JAJAJAJA. COMO QUIERA NO ABANDONARE NUNCA ESTA HISTORIA Y LOS QUIERO, HASTA DESPUÉS MIS TERRONES DE AZÚCAR.


	8. Capitulo 8 (Comedor)

-en isla Rokkenjima-

Dentro de la mansión, en el comedor de los Ushiromiya. Siendo las 10:00 am y apenas almorzando.

George: (comiendo) tenías razón María-chan, esta pizza guioza… es (masticando) deliciosa.

María: (sonriendo, con aires de superioridad) claro que sí. Les dije que era la combinación perfecta de sushi y pizza.

Juuza: (comiendo) ese Murakami-san, si sé que sabe cocinar.

María: (sonríe) claro, es un game master de la cocina.

Beatrice: (agarra una copa con agua) y ese hombre… ¿es ciego y puede hacer esta maravilla de alimento? ¡ES INCREÍBLE!

Ange: (sonriendo) cuando un sentido se pierde, los demás se desarrollan mucho más.

George: (mirándola y serio) es cierto, leí un libro sobre ese tema. Y ahora vemos a alguien que me lo ha demostrado.

Shannon: (cargando a George Jr., mientras dormía este último) es una comida tan rica. Y la verdad… creo que querré más… jijijijijiji, esto de estar embarazada… me hace comer más.

Beatrice: (ríe) te entiendo, Shannon… (Toca su propio vientre) yo también… se lo que se siente.

María: (sonríe muy entusiasmada) ¡UUUUU, UUUUU HABRÁN DOS NUEVOS BEBES DENTRO DE LA FAMILIA! ¡UUUUUUUUUUU QUE FELICIDAD!

Todos, la voltean a ver

Sakutaro: (la mira) hace mucho que no decías tu característico "uuuuuuuuu".

María: (sonríe) si verdad… jajajajajaja ¿Por qué habrá sido?

Juuza: (comiendo) será ¿por qué vistes viejos amigos del pasado?

Ange, patea la pierna de Juuza.

George: (mira a su prima) ¿Qué viejos amigos?

María: (sonríe) no, nada importante.

Juuza: (la mira) ¿Cómo que nada importante? Si son tortugas, verdes y con tamaño humano… sí que es algo importante y fuera de… bueno… algo que no se ve… bueno… ya me entienden, no es mi culpa que aquí, lo más raro se vea.

George: (preocupado) ¿los volvieron a ver?

Ange: (suspira) si, si paso. Pero Juuza y Sakutaro impidieron que hablarán con nosotras.

Beatrice: (enojada) ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a tratar de hablar con ustedes?!

María: (sonríe) son unos idiotas, que tratan de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sakutaro: (tratando de quitar esa atmosfera densa) bueno… entonces… Ange-chan, ¿tienes ya listos tus demás y chambelanes?

Ange: (suspira, se cruza de brazos dejando caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla) pues… veamos. Tengo a las siete estacas del purgatorio como damas y a los siete martillos del paraíso como chambelanes de ellas.

Shannon: (señala con sus dedos el número de parejas) bien, son 7 parejas hasta hay.

Ange: (la mira) ok… haber (levanta la mirada, en seña de recordar) también; María con Sakutaro y Jessica con Kanon… y Juuza y yo. Si son todos.

Shannon: (señala la numeración 10 con sus dedos) bueno… son apenas diez. ¿Con eso es suficiente?

Ange: no lo sé, (voltea a ver a su prima).

María: (seria) pues… si la quieres tradicional… deben ser 15 parejas… aun te faltan.

Ange: (pensativa) le preguntare a Maya-chan y a Sanka-san, ¿si les gustaría ser mis damas? Y bueno… dos amigos míos quieren con ellas, creo que será perfecto.

Shannon: (sumando son sus dedos) así y son 12… aún faltan tres.

Ange: (hace pucheros) siiiiiiii, quiero que todo sea perfecto… uuuuu ¿Dónde conseguir a otras tres parejas?

Beatrice: (preocupada y con su mano en la mejilla) y los ensayos empiezan este lunes… tienes que hacerlo rápido.

Ange: (entra en pánico) ¡hay dios... mucho estrés…! Estoy mortificándome mucho… (Empieza a respirar muy desesperada) yo… yo… creo que iré a mi habitación… (Toca su cabeza y se levanta de la silla) creo… que iré a dormir un poco… me dolió la cabeza, nos vemos más tarde. (Se va directo a su habitación).

María: (ríe) yo iré un rato con Dlanor, los vemos después. (Desaparece).

Cuando ambas chicas ya no estaban cerca, los demás hay dejaron dar un suspiro.

George: (mira a Shannon y Beatrice) ¿Cómo creen que estén?

Beatrice: (suspira) tratan de hacerse las fuertes… pero… les dolió verlos.

Shannon: (se entristece) ellas me preocupan mucho… pero, también notaron que aunque si les dolió verlos, en el fondo están en verdad felices y se cuál es la razón. (Voltea a ver a los dos jóvenes).

Sakutaro: (se señala) ¿nosotros?

Shannon asiente con la cabeza.

Sakutaro: (confundido) pero… siempre hemos estado con ellas.

Shannon: (seria) me refiero a que ustedes estuvieron con ellas en ese momento, si hubieran estado solas, tal vez hubieran hecho algo que no podrían manejar. Recuerden que ambas son brujas muy poderosas, no por nada son las de mayor rango de entre las brujas.

Juuza: (molesto) Ange, no sería capaz de matar.

Beatrice: (seria) pero María sí.

George: (la mira de reojo) ya no lo es, puede controlar ya su lado de bruja, sin dominarla la maldad.

Beatrice: (cierra los ojos y se recarga en el respaldo de la silla) una mujer molesta por que la dejaran así. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa, es buena y eso nadie lo duda, pero… si esta por completo molesta, herida y triste… es impredecible, ya no la domina la maldad, ella la domina y si quiere la puede desatar, ha crecido y a dominado tanto eso.

Sakutaro: (molesto golpea la mesa) ¡ELLA NUNCA MATARÍA A NADIE, POR UN ESTÚPIDO BERRINCHE!

Beatrice: (lo mira) no es mala, pero si lo desea lo puede hacer.

Sakutaro: (enojado) ¡¿REALMENTE ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE LA MISMA MARÍA?! LA CHICA QUE SIEMPRE ESTÁ AL PENDIENTE DE CUALQUIER COSA, LA QUE NOS CUIDA AUN SER MENOR QUE ALGUNOS, LA QUE DARÍA SU VIDA POR SUS AMIGOS, POR SU FAMILIA. ¡LA QUE INCLUSO AYUDO UNA VEZ A SU PEOR ENEMIGA Y CASI MUERE! Y AUN ASÍ… AL MOMENTO DE ENFRENTÁRSELE Y TENIENDO LA OPORTUNIDAD Y CON TODO EL ODIO Y RENCOR QUE TUVIERA DENTRO, ELLA NO LO HIZO Y LA DEJO IR. ¡VAMOS DÍGANME! ¡¿ACASO ES LA MISMA?!

George: (serio) Sakutaro tiene gran razón, ella no haría una estupidez así.

Beatrice: (suspira) creo… que exagere mis palabras, pero ella si es capaz de hacer cualquier tipo de daño, aunque no sea de muerte. Ósea, ya no mal interpreten mis palabras, ella es buena y no lo dudo, pero si se siente amenazada, ella hará o que sea para protegerse.

El silencio se hizo presente, Sakutaro estaba molesto por que creyeran que su amiga, fuera tachada por su propia maestra de capaz de matar a alguien por algo tan estúpido. Hasta que Juuza, rompió el silencio diciendo cualquier cosa.

Juuza: (sonriendo) y si… ¿le preguntamos a la amiga peli naranja de María y Ange, que si le gustaría ser dama para lo de la xv de Ange?

George: (lo mira extrañado) ¿Abril O'Neill?

Juuza: (sonríe) creo, la verdad no sé. Estaba con esas tortugas, que María-chan y Ange-chan detestan.

George: (suspira) si es ella.

Shannon: (sonríe) ¡sí! Es buena idea preguntarle. Ella si aceptaría y aun es amiga nuestra y lo más importante aún es amiga de Ange.

Beatrice: (seria) ¿crees que le agrade la idea a ella? Digo, sea lo que sea… Abril, también es amiga de ellos y puede que gracias a eso, los vea a muy seguidos.

George: (sonríe) fácil, primero le hablemos a Jessica-chan de nuestra idea, recuerden que ellas dos se llevan mejor y le puede decir que si puede ser dama y se consiga a un chambelán que no sea su novio Donnie. Y si puede pedirles a una amiga y otro amigo que sea también pareja para que sea la última que falte.

Shannon: (sonríe muy contenta) ¡si, buena idea mi corazón! Yo hablare con Jessica-san, ojala que sí. Pero… que esas tortugas no se acerquen a ellas.

Sakutaro: (sereno) claro que no se acercaran a ellas.

Juuza: (abrazando con un brazo a Sakutaro) nosotros cuidaremos de ellas muy bien.

George: (los mira y sonríe) ok, confiamos en ustedes para que las protejan.

George, apariencia física: se había dejado la barba y un bigote, se veía muy viejo. Su traje era igual que el de antes, solo que ya en versión más grande. Usaba lentes y tomo un papel muy bueno de padre. No cambio mucho, salvo su vello fácil.

Beatrice, usaba un vestido más flojo por su embarazo de apenas primer trimestre y seguía igual de hermosa y buena bruja.

Shannon, ella cambio sus ropas de sirvienta, por unas ropas de señora, ella llevaba ya un vestido de maternidad correspondiente a 6 meses de embarazo. Había dejado crecer un cabello, hasta media espalda.


	9. Capitulo 9 (Recuerdos Dolorosos)

-en la habitación de Ange-

Ange, con su pijama que es de un color morado pálido, era un vestido ligero de esos para dormir.

Estaba, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su cara en las rodillas, estaba sentada en medio de la cama. Sus ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas.

Ange: (llorando) Juuza… Raph… uno de ustedes pudieron morir hoy, si no hubiera sido por María que detuvo su pelea… sé que ustedes hubieran seguido hasta que uno quedara con vida… ¿Por qué no pude hacer nada? Me quede estática de verlos pelear… me dio miedo que alguno de ellos se lastimara de gravedad… (Toca su corazón) no te quiero muerto Raph… fuiste… mi… amigo… pero, la verdad… en estos momentos prefiero a Juuza que a ti… solo no quiero que ninguno muera, es todo…

Era cierto… ella, estaba sintiendo algo muy fuerte por el peli plateado, que aparte de ser su guardaespaldas desde que ella tenía 13 años, también era su mejor amigo varón y lo quería mucho… incluso… se podría decir que a ella sentía… mucho, mucho más... pero, no diría nada… Ange sentía que le gustaba de su prima María o de una de las siete estacas del purgatorio. Se sentía muy acomplejada, por su edad de 14 y pronto 15, no podía competir con las de 18 años. Eso la ponía triste. Con respecto a Raph, la pelirroja no sentía lo mismo de antes.

Fuera de esos pensamientos, se entregó al poco tiempo al sueño y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-en la sala principal de la mansión Ushiromiya-

Shannon: (hablando por teléfono) que bueno que le avisaras Jessica-san.

Jessica: (del otro lado del teléfono) claro, lo que sea por mi prima Ange.

Shannon: (suspira) que bueno, ¿Cuándo hablaras con ella?

Jessica: (mira el reloj) pues… estoy en Tokio y aquí es la misma hora que la que tienen ustedes. Ya las 12:00 pm, allá deben ser la 11:00 pm… le hablare ahorita, a ver si sigue despierta.

Shannon: (sonríe) genial. ¿Crees que acepte?

Jessica: (ríe) claro que sí, ella es muy buena amiga y nos ayudara. Y entenderá que no queremos que… ellos se acerquen.

Shannon: (suspira enfadada) sigo sin perdonarlos por esa estupidez que esos cuatro hicieron.

Jessica: (molesta) yo también, per cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?

Shannon: (toca su vientre con la mano que está libre) va muy bien, la pequeña legara muy bien a julio.

Jessica: (feliz) siiiiiiiiii, genial un mes antes de mi boda. (Se escucha un ruido al fondo) hoooo… Shannon, debo colgar la segunda temporada de clases comienza, nos vemos adiós.

Shannon: (sorprendida) comprendo, bueno cuídate y me hablas cuando sepas que te dijo, adiós y estudia duro.

Jessica: (feliz) claro que si prima, bueno bye. (Cuelga el teléfono).

Shannon: (poniendo el teléfono en su lugar) bien… ya todo queda ahora en las manos de Jessica.

-en el estudio de Dlanor-

María: (entusiasmada) ¿aceptarías entonces ser dama de Ange?

Dlanor: (sonriendo débilmente) claro que si… me encantaría… solo que no tengo por así decirlo compañero y si me lo consigues… lo hago con gusto, eres mi amiga y te lo debo por miles de cosas que has hecho.

María: (hace pucheros) oye… no tienes que pagarme nada, eres mi amiga y sabes que lo hago todo sin querer algo a cambio.

Dlanor: (sonríe) lamento haber dicho eso.

María: (suspira) ni te fijes, está bien. (Sonríe) ahora solo un chico y ya faltaran dos parejas, esto va bien. Le diré a mi prima en cuanto despierte. Ahora vamos a ver esa nueva novela de misterio.

Dlanor: (le muestra el libro) aquí está, el titulo está muy bonito: los dos hermanos enamorados de la misma mujer.

María: (ríe nerviosa) aaaaa… valla título. Imagino… uno de los hermanos mato al otro, para quedarse con ella.

Dlanor: (la mira) no, es algo obvio eso… me sorprende de ti, el título es así, porque, si hay un triángulo, pero… son os detectives los enamorados que la conocen cuando su padre es asesinado y es de confusión, porque… ya sabes… el amor confunde y me he dejado llevar por es y no le he prestado mucha atención por eso y sabes… lo de su padre… me duele.

María: (acacha la cabeza) lo siento Dlanor… (Trata de cambiar de tema, rápido) bueno… empecemos.

Dlanor, la que fue la novia de Will, el inquisidor que Erika mato por que amaba a Dlanor. Inquisidora de primer rango y muy buena amiga de María. Aun siendo mayor que ella, su apariencia era la de una niña de 9 años. Todo desde la muerte de su padre.

- en las alcantarillas de nueva york, para ser más precisos en la casa de las tortugas-

Abril: (mira el reloj) la 1 de la mañana y aun no vuelven. Me estoy preocupando.

Donnie: (va con ella) te entiendo, y también lo estoy… pero hay que dejar que ellos se desahoguen, todo lo que paso, fue un golpe mortal.

Abril: (suspira) lo se… que bueno que sensei, comprendió la situación. Me sorprende que él no esté tan preocupado.

Donnie: (suspira) lo está, pero sabe que ellos lo deben arreglar por si solos.

Abril: (triste) lo entiendo, pero… ellas no hablaran con ellos y esos dos nuevos chicos, bueno… ¿serán sus novios?

Donnie: (mirándola) buena pregunta, y parece que sí lo son… peor para mis hermanos.

En ese momento, llego Mikey. Llegó sin decir nada ni hacer caso a la pizza que se encontraba recién caliente en la cocina, se fue directo a su habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Ya sabremos qué fue lo que hizo en su habitación.

Donnie: (mirando como su hermano se fue a su habitación) hay hermano.

A la media hora llego Raph. Sin decir nada, ni ver a nadie fue a su cuarto y azoto la puerta. Siguió con lo mismo que hizo en la azota, volvió a destruir todo.

A los diez minutos llego Leo, el sí vio a su hermano y Abril. Pero solo saludo y se fue a su cuarto.

Lo que hacían los tres chicos, lo resumiré y es lamentarse, llorar, recordar, enojarse y sentirse culpables. Pensar cada quien en la chica que quieren y aman. Pero también pensaban que la habían perdido, por una estupidez.

Raph: (sentado en el piso) ten… tendré… que aceptarlo, es la peor derrota que he tenido en mi vida. Pero… si ella me odia… y lo ama a él… ese estúpido idiota, de cabello plateado. Lo aceptare, pero… antes… quiero hablar contigo, quiero saber de tus propios labios, si aún me quieres o me has olvidado por completo.

Leo: (sentado con su katana en su mano) con esto…he combatido muchas veces, he ganado peleas, también… te enseñe a ti… mí amada María, el arte del combate con katanas y con esto… pude cargarte y casi besarte… pero, no pude hacerlo… como me arrepiento de no haberte robado ese beso. (Se empieza a molestar y dio un grito, entero su katana en el piso) ¡SOY UN VERDADERO IDIOTA E INÚTIL, COMO NO PUDE EN ESE MOMENTO, HABERTE LLEVADO A OTRO LUGAR Y HABLAR CONTIGO DE UNA BUENA VEZ, BIEN PUDE, CUANDO ESTUVISTE DISTRAÍDA, LLEVARTE CONMIGO Y PODER HABLAR Y…! Dejar de… dejar en ti mi primer beso, y se y también espero que aun tengas guardado tu primer beso. Peleare por ti. Necesito hablar contigo ya.

Mikey: (en su cama, sentado en la orilla de esta) esto… es más doloroso que cualquier otra pelea, que cualquier otro golpe que recibí. (Se toca su corazón) este dolor, verte con alguien más en sus brazos y darle un beso mucho más que cualquier cosa me hubieran hecho. (Empieza de nuevo a llorar) te amo, no puedo dejar de quererte y mi corazón te pertenece, pero… ahora… ya no sé, ya no sé qué sientes por mí. Necesito verte ya, hablar contigo y poder decirte de nuevo mis sentimientos una vez más. ¿Me seguirás queriendo? Bueno… nunca lo supe. Pero… si lo ibas a decir ese día, donde ya no se dijo nada. Le pediré ayuda a Abril, ella me ayudara y mucho. (Se recostó en su cama y cerro sus ojos) dijo una vez más, te amo… (Se quedó dormido).

* * *

UUUU HOLA, MIS TERRONES DE AZÚCAR. JJAJAJAJAJA BUENO EL CAPI 9 YA ESTA Y UN POCO DE TRISTEZA OTRA VEZ. Y BUENO... GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA. ESTOY MUY FELIZ, VER QUE A MUCHOS LES GUSTA Y ME LLENA DE FELICIDAD, SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO. DIOS... LAS TORTUGAS NO SABEN AHORA QUE HACER. Y BUENO... TAMBIÉN SE NECESITA LA AYUDA DE ABRIL, EN AMBOS BANDOS. ¿QUE PASARA? JAJAJAJA BUENO LOS DEJO LEYENDO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, NOS LEEREMOS HASTA ENTONCES.


End file.
